Eras muy buena para ser verdad
by AntiWritter
Summary: Freddie necesita una novia falsa por unas horas. ¿La barrera de lo falso a lo real podrá ser superada?


**Hola. ¿Por que subir esto? por 3 motivos: 1) Siempre dije que si no fuera seddie seria Meddie o Frelanie o como se diga. 2) Ser la primera persona que subiera un fic de esta pareja en español y el tercer motivo esta abajo.**

**Este one-shot tendrá su versión Seddie también así que tranquilos. Lo prometo para la próxima semana ¿Bien? **

**iCarly no es mio es de... Alguien ah si de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Seattle, pero era una en la que cierto productor técnico de un famoso web show estaba alterado.<p>

Freddie Benson entró al apartamento Shay diciendo muy alterado.

-Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios-

Su amiga Carly Shay estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la tele la cual apagó cuando observo a su amigo entrar y le pregunto con preocupación -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Cometi una estupidez Carly, una estupidez- Seguia el castaño con su tono alterado.

-Freddie tranquilízate y dime lo que pasa-

El castaño se sentó junto a su amiga y le contesto su duda –Sabes que mi madre estaba de viaje ¿No?-

-Aja-

-Pues ayer en la noche me llamo para decirme que volvería hoy…- Iba a continuar pero fue cortado por Carly quien le diría en un tono sarcástico.

-Que terrible-

-El punto es que veía un programa muy interesante sobre tecnología, hablaban sobre el nuevo procesa…- De nuevo fue cortado por su amiga.

-Saltemonos la explicación tecnológica ¿Si?-

Freddie solo rodó sus ojos antes de continuar –Pues ella interrumpía mi programa y yo para colgarle no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir "Me tengo que ir, saldré con mi novia"-

-Eres malo bajo presión Freddie- Bromeo Carly.

-¡Lo sé! Y por si fuera poco ahora debo buscar una novia falsa para esta noche-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la castaña un poco confundida.

-Mamá se entusiasmo mucho y quiere conocerla- El chico tomo un cojín, se lo puso sobre la cara y dijo -¿Qué voy a hacer?- Carly no le respondería y después de unos segundos Freddie tuvo una idea, quitó el cojín de su cara e insinuó algo –Quizás tú puedas…- Pero de nuevo fue cortado por Carly ¿Acaso no lo dejaría terminar ninguna de sus oraciones?

-No-

-Lo se- Respondio decepcionado.

-Crei que ya lo habías superado-

-Lo supere- Aseguro el –Es solo que estoy desesperado-

Carly ante esto le diría en tono sarcástico –Oh gracias. Que alago-

Antes de que Freddie pudiera defenderse y decirle a Carly que eso no fue lo que quiso decir, entro Sam al apartamento saludando –Hola Carls- Luego se refirió a Freddie simplemente con –Inútil-

Freddie suspiro antes de decir -¿Sabes que Sam?- Luego pensó "Ella puede ser tu salvación" Así que decidió cambiar lo que iba a decir que de seguro iba a iniciar una discusión y decirle –No había notado lo linda que eres-

-Deja de decir cosas obvias Fredward, además ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso quieres morir? Porque si es asi yo con gusto te echo una mano-

Carly le respondería a su mejor amiga –Necesita una novia falsa para esta noche-

Sam rio un poco y luego le dijo a Freddie -¿Y que te hace pensar que lo hare? Ademas tengo mis propios problemas Frediluso-

-Aghhh- Gruño Freddie mientras se levantaba del sofá y se iba.

Sam tomo el puesto que antes ocupaba Freddie cuando la castaña le pregunta -¿Qué problemas tienes? ¿Otra vez discutiste con tu madre?-

-No… Es que Melanie volvió y ya no la soporto, tenía que salir de esa casa o iba a explotar-

-¡Por favor Sam! Melanie es muy agradable-

-Pues me agrada mas cuando está lejos- Respondió Sam naturalmente.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio que fueron cortados cuando Carly dijo -¡Tengo una idea!-

-¿Haremos desaparecer a Melanie?- Pregunto Sam con ilusión en su voz

-¡No!-

La rubia se justificaría con –Parecería un accidente-

-Olvida tus planes homicidas… Freddie necesita una novia falsa ¿Por qué no Melanie?-

Sam pareció pensarlo un poco –Creo que un asesinato seria más placentero para ella porque ¿Quién querría salir con Freddie? Es un desperdicio de persona-

-Tampoco hables TAN mal de Freddie y recuerda que a ella le gustaba el-

La rubia se levanto y mientras se dirigía a la nevera por una peppy cola le respondió a Carly -Lo que me demuestra que NO es tan inteligente como aparenta ser-

-Exageras- Aseguro Carly –Iré por Freddie- La castaña salió de su apartamento y volvió segundos después con el chico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan urgente?- Preguntaba el castaño.

-Sientate- Le ordeno Carly.

Freddie le haría caso mientras decía un incomodo –Ok- para luego preguntar -¿Qué van a decirme?-

Sam no dejo hablar a Carly –Que eres un tonto y que ninguna chica cuerda saldría contigo-

-¡Sam!- Se quejo Freddie.

-Sam, eso no era lo que íbamos a decirle-

-Si lo era… Pero no me dejaron terminar: Ninguna chica cuerda saldría contigo, por eso te conseguimos a una que evidentemente no está cuerda-

-¿Saldré contigo?- Pregunto el chico en tono de broma.

-No abuses Benson, no tengo tan malos gustos… Saldrás con la idiota de mi hermana Melanie-

-Oh iré con Melanie. En otras palabras iré solo ¡Porque no existe tu hermana Melanie!-

-Si existe- Aseguro la castaña ya cansada del escepticismo de su amigo.

-Entonces demuéstrenmelo-

-Ok… Iré a casa, hablare con ella y la traeré, nos veras juntas y lo sabrás- Luego Sam pregunto en tono de burla -¿Eso haría feliz al bebe quejoso?-

-¡No me llames así!- Se quejo el chico –Y está bien, te espero-

Sam salió del apartamento Shay con un paso decidido hacia su casa, al llegar entro a la habitación de su hermana quien al ver la violenta entrada de Sam le dijo –Hola hermanita-

Sam rodó los ojos y obvio ese comentario –Solo escucha ¿Si?-

-De acuerdo- Respondió confundida pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas a Freddie? El tonto tecnicucho de iCarly-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?... Y no es un tonto, es adorable-

-Como sea. Quiere una cita contigo esta noche…-

Melanie la cortó –Sam, dime la verdad. El ni sabe que soy real- Dijo tristemente la ultima parte.

-Aghh bien. Necesita una novia falsa para esta noche ¿Te interesa o no?-

Mel no entendía algo -¿Falsa?- Preguntó, lo pensó unos segundos –Esta bien supongo que puedo ayudarlo-

Sam se acerco a su hermana, le puso una mano en su hombro y estando en esa posición le dijo –Siento lastima por ti- Y antes de que Mel protestara ella continuo –Ahora vístete y vamos para que el tonto nub vea que eres real- Luego abandono la habitación.

Melanie por su parte se quedo unos segundos tratando de entender lo que pasaría "Seré la novia de Freddie por una noche… Es mejor que nada" Se dijo a si misma y luego se comenzó a arreglar. Se puso un vestido negro algo corto, tacones, uso su cabello a su estilo tradicional (Liso) y se coloco solo un poco de maquillaje.

Las gemelas Puckett llegaron al Bushwell Plaza, tocaron la puerta del apartamento de Freddie quien unos pocos segundos despues salió ya arreglado elegantemente.

-Sam ¿Tu tocando la…- Se detuvo al ver que solamente Sam no estaba parada frente a el sino que Melanie tambien –Si existes… Me… Me…-

Sam lo corto –Melanie, si ella existe ahora deja de babear-

-Hola Freddie- Saludo Mel nerviosa pero aun sonriente.

-Hola Melanie, wow… Estás preciosa-

Provocando en ella un sonrojo -Gracias… Tu estas muy guapo- Haciendo que Freddie también se sonrojara.

-Aghh me dan ganas de vomitar- Dijo Sam de la nada.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?- Propuso el chico.

-Está bien-

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta el elevador el cual freddie llamó y mientras este llegaba regresó, abrazo a Sam y le dijo –Gracias Sam, te debo una muy grande-

Y ella solo dijo –Apártate de mi- Mientras lo empujaba y comenzaba a sacudirse la ropa –Esta ropa era nueva y ahora tendré que incinerarla- Freddie camino para regresar con Melanie y a mitad del camino Sam le dice –Oye- El volteo –Ya encontrare la forma de que me pagues-

El chico siguió su camino, entro al ascensor junto con su cita, la tomó de la mano cosa que parecía ser perfecta, era como si sus manos simplemente encajaran con la del otro.

Mientras se dirigían al restaurant donde la señora Benson había hecho las reservaciones, Freddie se encargo de explicarle todo a Melanie y ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlo.

Al verlos llegar, la señora Benson ya sentada en la mesa esperando por ellos le dice a su hijo algo molesta -¿Sam? ¿Sales con Sam?-

-No mamá, no salgo con Sam-

-Mucho gusto señora Benson. Yo soy Melanie- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Freddie quien agregaría

-La hermana gemela de Sam-

Pero la señora Benson no se lo creería tan fácilmente -¿Creen que soy tonta? Al menos pudiste haberte puesto una peluca- Le dijo a Melanie quien busco en su bolso su identificación y se la mostro a la madre de Freddie quien al verla dijo -… Aun puede ser una identificación falsa-

-Ma, créeme. Ella no es Sam- El chico comenzaba a hartarse de la incredulidad de su madre.

-Si señora Benson. Yo soy Melanie y lo probare- Tomó a Freddie del cuello y lo beso, el quedó sorprendido y el beso fue tan corto que él no lo correspondió, al terminar, la rubia se acerco a su oído y le susurro –Solo no huyas esta vez ¿Si?- Provocando en él una sonrisa grande.

Eso no fue suficiente para la señora Benson pero finalmente se convenció de que no era Sam cuando en vez de ordenar grandes cantidades de comida ordenó ensalada.

A medida que avanzaba la cena a la señora Benson le comenzaba a gustar la idea de "Freddie-Melanie" como pareja.

-Discúlpenme un segundo- Dijo Freddie levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño dejando solas en la mesa a su madre y a su novia falsa.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo?- Pregunto la señora Benson.

Melanie se puso un poco nerviosa, es decir, no podía decirle TODA la verdad así que le dijo una media verdad o una media mentira -Emmm… Bueno… Nos conocimos hace un par de años cuando vine a visitar a mi familia y nos llevamos bien, ahora volvi y… Supongo que todos esos sentimientos que teníamos regresaron-

-Qué lindo. Oye normalmente soy muy sobreprotectora con Freddie…-

La rubia la corto en un tono de poco sarcasmo que no fue detectado por la madre del chico –No-

-Si… Pero me agrada y me tranquiliza que este con alguien como tu-

Melanie sonrió y antes de agradecer por esas palabras llego Freddie.

La cena terminó y los 3 salieron del restaurante, la señora Benson se iba en un taxi y Freddie se iba a subir también pero su madre le dijo –No. Tienes que acompañarla hasta su casa- Y se fue.

El chico volvió hacia Melanie y sonriendo de lado le dijo –Te acompañare-

-De acuerdo- Respondió sonriendo.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada tal vez por pena pero finalmente Freddie hablo.

-Discúlpame por esto-

-No tienes porque disculparte. Lo hice con gusto- Respondió la chica amablemente.

Freddie dio un suspiro mientras continuaban su camino –No me refería a esto… Es increíble que seas real-

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?-

-A que fui un tonto ¿Cómo no pude creer que existías? Me disculpo por dudar de ti, por huir de ti y…-

Melanie lo cortó tomándolo de la mano y diciéndole suavemente –Esta bien, nunca me moleste por eso-

El chico sonrió –Debes ser una muy buena persona si no te enojaste-

Siguieron su camino, ya estaban a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de las Puckett. Freddie lo sabía y comenzó a hablar sinceramente –Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que eras real… Pero mi cabeza no me dejo ver eso. Si fui un idiota y me arrepiento mucho porque deje escapar a una gran chica que me quería y… Supongo que pensé que eras muy buena para ser verdad-

Melanie sonrió ampliamente. Llegaron a la casa de las Puckett, se quedaron afuera parados uno frente al otro y la chica le dijo –Mi verdadero motivo para ir hoy a… Lo que sea que era hoy, no fue por ayudarte como les dije a Sam y como te dije a ti… Mi verdadero motivo fue verte de nuevo para convencerme de que ya no sentía nada por ti ¿Y qué crees? Falle-

-¿Aun sientes algo por mí?-

Melanie desvió la mirada y dijo a punto de llorar –Si, pero eso no importa e igual sigue sin cambiar los hechos y los hechos son que no te intereso a pesar de que sepas que existo- La rubia iba a entrar a su casa pero Freddie la sostuvo de un brazo -¡¿Qué? ¡Acaso no ves que no puedo más con esta farsa!-

-Melanie yo… Me alegra de que hayas fallado- Le dijo sonriente, la rubia lo miro confundida y el simplemente la besó.

El beso no tenia punto de comparación en ambos, era el beso más tierno, apasionado, romántico que hubieran tenido alguna vez y lo hubieran continuado pero entonces salió Sam de la casa y le pego a Freddie con una escoba, el chico cayó al suelo mientras se quejaba por el dolor y Melanie le pregunto a su hermana algo molesta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

A lo que Sam respondió como si nada mientras se encogía de hombros –Tenias una vergüenza en la cara- Le dijo a Melanie.

Una vez que el chico pudo levantarse le dijo a su amiga –Sam ¿Podrías darnos un minuto?-

-Si claro como si fuera a hacer algo de lo que me dijeras-

El castaño rodó sus ojos, tomó de la mano a Melanie y se alejo de Sam unos pasos, los suficientes para que esta no pudiera oírlos –Mel… Lo que quise demostrarte con ese beso es que si bien pensé que no existías, me alegro de haber estado equivocado y… También tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia ti. No sabes lo nervioso que estuve durante la cena, no podía dejar de mirarte y de sentir las llamadas mariposas y luego cuando me besaste de sorpresa solo pensaba que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría… Y con este beso de ahora solo me confirmo lo que ya había pensado-

Melanie quien había estado todo este tiempo con los ojos súper abiertos ya que estaba sorprendida le pregunto -¿Y qué es lo que ya habías pensado?-

-Esto- El chico la besó de nuevo, un beso en el que ambos participaron y con el que se olvidaron del mundo por 11 segundos, luego Freddie junto su frente con la de la rubia y le susurro –Que quiero estar junto a ti-

El chico se aparto de la chica mientras esta preguntaba -Estas diciendo que…-

Freddie la corto –Melanie… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

La chica trato de mantener una cara seria y lo logro por unos segundos preocupando a Freddie, luego no pudo más y sonrió haciendo que el también sonriera –Claro que quiero… Es lo que siempre he querido- Luego se abalanzo hacia el chico que como pudo se mantuvo de pie mientras se besaba con su ahora novia.

Luego de terminar el beso Sam le diría a su hermana desde donde estaba –Hey Melanie creo que se te va a contagiar la "Freditis tontitis" es muy contagiosa y es mortal-

Melanie le contestaría –Pues… Me contagiare con gusto- Haciendo que Freddie sonriera ampliamente mientras se daban el beso de buenas noches y Sam entraba a su casa mientras decia entre dientes

-Raros-

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, se que no querrán dejar reviews (si es que lo leyeron) Mi tercer motivo es el siguiente: Como saben tengo un fic llamado "La relacion Seddie" Pues el hecho es que despues de un capitulo (No diré cual) alguien que tampoco diré quien es me mando un DM criticando fuertemente mi fic diciendo que era malo, antiestetico (Significa que es un fic nada atractivo para el lector) Lleno de OOC por parte de todos sobre todo en Sam.<strong>

**Mi respuesta a eso ahora: "Sam y Freddie tienen una relación y no creo que ella lo vaya a seguir tratando de la misma manera que en la primera o la segunda temporada de iCarly porque se supone que lo ama. Ademas tampoco es que la Sam en ese fic sea EXAGERADAMENTE diferente, sigue siendo floja, comelona y todo eso y si te fijas bien ella solo le da muestras de afecto a Freddie mayormente cuando estan solos. Y si es "Antiestetico" Pues lo seguira siendo, a mi me encanta escribir esa historia y hay a quienes les gusta eso que consideras "Antiestitetico" Adios"**

**Fue mi respuesta. Gracias por su atencion, no queria aburrirlos con eso pero por si no entendieron mi motivo fue crear este one-shot con Sam odiando a Freddie a ver si esa persona que me mando el DM tiene algo que opinar.**

**L.R.S ¿Cuando vuelve y por que no subi ayer? No sera muy larga la espera, tranquilos y no subi por problemas tecnicos pero pronto volvera y sera igual de antiestetico.**

**Adios. Feliz año adelantado.**


End file.
